


He Is Gonna Be Just Fine, Danno, Just Fine:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Taking It Slow: Danny & Adam Series: [10]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Consensual, Drama, Dreams, Dreams and Nightmares, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s06e25 O Ke Ali'i Wale No Ka'u Makemake (My Desire is Only for the Chief), Episode: s09e25 Hana Mao 'Ole Ka Ua O Waianae (Endlessly Pours the Rain of Waianae), Established Relationship, Family, Friendship, General, Gunshot Wounds, Happy, Happy Ending, Hospitalization, Hospitals, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Injury Recovery, Kissing, M/M, Major Character Injury, Male Slash, Memories, Mild Sexual Content, Nightmares, Organ Transplantation, Organs, Post-Episode: s06e25 O Ke Ali'i Wale No Ka'u Makemake (My Desire is Only for the Chief), Post-Episode: s09e25 Hana Mao 'Ole Ka Ua O Waianae (Endlessly Pours the Rain of Waianae), Rating: M, Ratings:, Recovery, Romance, Sad, Sadstuck, Shooting, Shooting Guns, Slash, Surgery, Team, Team Bonding, Team Dynamics, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 06:43:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19043251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Danny sits by Steve's side, as he watches him sleep, after he has surgery, Adam keeps him company, & reassures him that he will be fine, What happens?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a good one!!!!**Author's Note: This is part of my series!!!!*





	He Is Gonna Be Just Fine, Danno, Just Fine:

*Summary: Danny sits by Steve's side, as he watches him sleep, after he has surgery, Adam keeps him company, & reassures him that he will be fine, What happens?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a good one!!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This is part of my series!!!!*

 

It has been one hell of a night, Detective Danny "Danno" Williams was by his partner, Commander Steve McGarrett's bedside, after receiving surgery for a gunshot wound that he got at HQ, by Omar Hassan's wife. One minute, when he thought forgiveness was going around, the next thing he knew that Azra Hassan was being tackled to the ground, & Steve was on the ground, bleeding from a bullet wound to the stomach, & he was next to him in a matter of minutes, trying to stop it.

 

He doesn't care if Azra suffers, He just wants to be okay, Cause the situation at the moment was bringing up bad memories for him, & he knew that one of these days, He would lose Steve for good, & he couldn't imagine his life without him in it, or his children's lives, cause he is a such a big part of it, & he loves when it's like that. He just lets the tears flow down, & hopes that he is not discovered like this, cause it would be so humiliating, & he can't take anymore shitty drama at the moment.

 

Adam Noshimuri, Danny's Boyfriend, Teammate, & Partner came into the room, He had two duffle bags with him, & some takeout. He & Danny both knew that Steve can't be left alone, so they are gonna stay with him, til the former seal is out of the hospital. "Here, Baby, This is yours, How he is doing ?", as he sets the bags down, & hands over his food to him, He had an concerned expression on his face. He looked between his lover, & a sleeping Steve, which was good at the moment, Cause he needs all of the rest that he could get.

 

"He is resting comfortably, I just wanted to see for himself, I mean...This is sort of bringing back bad memories, & nightmares of.....", He couldn't finish the thought, as he cried into Adam's chest, The Handsome Asian's eyes were getting misty too, as he watched the blond breaking down about bringing down a crashing plan on a beach to save Steve's life after he was shot, & had to get a new liver as a result of it, He said this to him, as much as to himself, Cause they have to believe it. "He _is_ going to be just fine, Danno, _**Just**_ fine, Steve will make it, He will be giving us hell, & orders in a matter of no time at all, Just believe it", Danny composed himself, & smiled, for the first time, since the ordeal has happened.

 

"You're right, Babe, You are right, He will be, Steve is a fighter, He wouldn't give up, Especially not on ohana," The Loudmouth Detective spoke the truth of the Five-O Commander, He felt much better, The Couple shared a kiss, & dug into their dinner, & ate with vigor, They made small talk during it, & after they cleaned up. As they were sitting there, talking quietly, They felt their hands being squeezed. Steve opened his eyes, & said hoarsely, "Hey, Guys", The Couple looked at him, & each other, knowing that things will be okay.

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for a next possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
